ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Burn
, with first degree burns to his face]] A burn is a type of bodily injury that is caused by fire, extreme heat, phasers or acid. A plasma burn is an often-serious burn caused by exposure of plasma to the skin. All burns can often be treated by a dermal regenerator. As a boy, Thy'lek Shran suffered from third degree burns on over half his body from ice bores on his homeworld of Andoria after stumbling into a large den of them. ( ) In 2129, a Kantare supply ship crash landed on a planet due to leaking plasma burning through the hull. ( ) ''Enterprise'' crewman Alex suffered from first degree burns after a nitrogen valve seal blew while he was working in main engineering. Doctor Phlox was able to attend to the burns by using a dermaline gel. ( ) In 2152, T'Pol claimed to a group of Mazarites that V'Lar was suffering from plasma burns and neurological trauma, when in fact she was not. ( ) Later that year, a group of Klingon pirates were unable to steal deuterium after an elaborate ploy threatened them with serious plasma burns. ( ) In 2153, Charles Tucker III suffered from a second degree burn while reinstalling Enterprise s deuterium injectors, one of which was polarized when he touched it. Earlier, when a band of Osaarian pirates boarded Enterprise and stole a number of supplies, a crewmember had a disruptor burn after being hit by one of the pirates' weapons. ( ) Spock received second degree burns from a bolt of lightning sent down by Vaal, when he and Captain Kirk attempted to make contact with the machine in 2267. ( ) On the planet Eden, all of the plant life, even the grass, was filled with acid, which resulted in severe burns upon touch, as experimented by Pavel Chekov and Sevrin's follower. Dr. McCoy stated that the clothing (starfleet uniforms) they were wearing would prevent burning for a while. ( ) In 2368, Jean-Luc Picard stated that there were no phaser burns found on the hull of the , to which Data stated that the evidence pointed to a disruptor-style weapon attacking the Vico. ( ) Later that year, Wesley Crusher received second degree burns to his chest and a multiple fracture of his right arm. Upon hearing this information, his mother, Beverly Crusher, wondered if they had completed the regeneration series and worried because Wesley was allergic to metorapan treatments, and that they would have a bicaridine substitute. She also suggested sending the Starfleet Academy infirmary some information on a new rybotherapy she was working on. ( ) In 2369, Julian Bashir reported to Benjamin Sisko that Tahna Los suffered from second degree burns, minor lacerations and a concussion at the hands of the Cardassians. ( ) After "Pup" compromised Deep Space 9's computer in late 2369, a plasma fire began on the station. Kira Nerys had Lieutenant Jones obtain items to treat the people with plasma burns. ( ) The Klingon first officer Hon-Tihl died of severe weapon burns aboard Deep Space 9 in 2369. ( ) Tumak was suffering from a plasma burn when the Skrreea arrived on Deep Space 9 in 2370. He and Haneek were reluctant to have Julian Bashir treat the wound, but Kira Nerys assured them he would not hurt the boy. ( ) In an alternate reality, in 2370, Geordi La Forge of the was seriously wounded from a plasma burn after Worf failed to raise the shields in an attack from a Cardassian ship. ( ) Later on, Jason Vigo suggested to Bok that he could create a phaser burn on his shirt and send it to Captain Picard, to try to convince him that Bok had killed him. ( ) In 2371, Jadzia Dax's hands received second degree burns in Ops after a small force field was emitted while she was reaching for an ODN conduit, due to the counter-insurgency program, which was accidentally activated on the station. ( ) Frank Darwin of the suffered third-degree plasma burns to ninety-eight percent of his body after being murdered by Lon Suder. ( ) In 2372, Michael Jonas received second degree burns to his face and chest after he sabotaged the magnetic constrictors, which damaged Voyager s warp coils. ( ) Later that year, a crewman on Voyager suffered from a second degree plasma burn on his face and neck after the ship was damaged by proton bursts. The Doctor ordered Kes to treat him with the dermaline gel. ( ) In 2373, Enrique Muniz was shot by the Jem'Hadar on Torga IV. Benjamin Sisko tried taking a look at his wound, but Muniz shrugged it off, telling Sisko he had worse transporter burns. ( ) Julian Bashir suffered plasma burns to an arm and shoulder during a Klingon attack on Ajilon Prime in 2373. Also on Ajilon Prime, an Ensign had a phaser burn on his foot after shooting himself so he would be removed from the battlefield with the Klingons. ( ) Later, Neelix received third degree plasma burns and a moderate concussion after a plasma explosion occurred at a space station in the Nekrit Expanse. ( ) After the shuttlecraft Sacajawea crashed on a planet, Chakotay saw phaser burns on the hull, which convinced him the shuttle was shot down and was not hit by lightning. ( ) Later that year, Julian Bashir was scheduled to attend a burn treatment conference on Meezan IV, but was instead abducted by the Dominion and replaced by a changeling infiltrator. ( ) Shortly after, Klingon officer Japar received plasma burns after a brutal fight with the Dominion, but according to the changeling impersonating Dr. Bashir, who treated him, they weren't as bad as they looked. ( ) Later that year, a crewmember on Voyager suffered from second degree burns on her lungs after the Nerada fired on Voyager after being attacked by Harry Kim and caused a plasma conduit to blow. Also injured in the attack was B'Elanna Torres, who suffered from second and third degree burns and several broken ribs. ( ) Veer suffered from a minor phaser burn to his upper thoracic region after being stunned with a phaser by Tuvok. ( ) Later on, a holographic version of The Doctor programmed by Seska tried treating Tom Paris for a second degree phaser burn and instead gave him 20ccs of nitric acid, "a proverbial salt in the wound", according to The Doctor. ( ) Kathryn Janeway received plasma burns while on a Borg cube in 2374 after being hit by an electrical discharge. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Kathryn Janeway suffered third-degree burns on her body while trying to repair ''Voyager s navigational deflector in a fire before the damaged vessel was hit by a micro-meteoroid shower.'' ( ) Later that year, Benjamin Sisko suffered plasma burns during the destruction of the . ( ) Later on, a Starfleet officer aboard the had extensive phaser burns on his body after the ship was taken over by the Romulans. ( ) In 2376, Maxwell Burke examined Seven of Nine on the and told her she had first degree phaser burns and minor lacerations. ( ) Later, Kathryn Janeway remarked that she slaved over a replicator program for hours to try to create an authentic meal and all she got were second degree burns after the computer told her the plate was hot. ( ) Later that year, Tuvok received plasma burns to his face after his shuttle was attacked by Penk. ( ) In 2378, Tom Paris, assuming the role of an EMH in The Doctor's holoprogram Photons Be Free, scanned an injured crewman on the and announced he had second degree plasma burns. ( ) Powder burns were types of burns cause by chemically propelled weapons that left residual combustion products on clothing or skin. Constable Odo noted the lack of powder burns on the body of Hector Ilario despite his being killed by a bullet. Doctor Julian Bashir was unfamiliar with the term – Odo knew it from 20th century crime novels he read. ( ) In 2375, Neelix created a fake plasma burn on Seven of Nine. Janeway claimed she had third degree plasma burns to try and deceive a series 5 long-range tactical armor unit who had suppressed The Doctor's programming and taken control of his holomatrix. ( ) See also * Symbalene blood burn External link * de:Verbrennung Category:Medical conditions